


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by AsherWritesAStory



Series: Creek Week 2018 [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Warlock!Tweek, demon!Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: It started as an experiment, a way for him to prove himself. He just wanted to know he could do it, then he wouldn’t do it again.But things didn’t go according to plan.Instead, Tweek Tweak, got so much more than he ever could’ve bargained for.





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

It started as an experiment, a way for him to prove himself. He just wanted to know he could do it, then he wouldn’t do it again.

But things didn’t go according to plan.

He hoped for a lesser demon, an imp, that he could easily send away once he knew he could do it. 

Instead, Tweek Tweak, got so much more than he ever could’ve bargained for.

He had chanted the incantation perfectly to summon the creature but before him stood something not even he could’ve imagined.

He couldn’t conjure a simple familiar and yet before him stood Kreyh, the demon he had summoned.

He was intimidating… tall, much taller than Tweek, his eyes giving off a faint blue glow, pointed teeth and ears, large horns, tanned skin with so many intricate blue markings and a wicked grin plastered on his face.

The demon was staring the young warlock down as if he was a piece of freshly cut meat. 

“Uh h-hi…” Tweek stammered out as he cowered on the floor, holding his book of shadows to his chest and giving a small wave to the demon.

The demon grunted as his eyes scanned the room as a bluish grey smoke emitted from around his feet, slowly consuming his body before he disappeared completely amongst the darkness.

“No, wait! Come back!”

This wasn’t good!

There couldn’t be a demon freely wandering around Coven!

That would get Tweek into so much trouble!

Oh Gods, they could kick him out, he could be hunted! Or worse… he could be killed!

This was a horrible decision that he was kicking himself in the ass for.

“Kreyh… come back here!” Tweek spoke in a hushed tone so he didn’t wake the others as he stood, eyes slowly scanning the room.

_“Why did you summon me?”_

Oh great, now he was a voice in Tweek’s head. 

Just great. Fantastic even.

This is just one more thing Tweek could add to his list of things to be paranoid about.

“I- I needed a familiar and-“

_“So you summoned a demon?”_

“It’s a long story, okay? I didn’t mean to do it!”

He heard the demon laugh, jumping as he approached his vanity mirror when he saw the demon staring back at him instead of his own reflection.

_“But you did, so here I am.”_

Tweek held the crystal that was dangling from around his neck as he moved in closer to the mirror so he could calm his racing heart as he looked the demon in the eyes.

And in response all Tweek got was the demon’s wicked grin.

 _“Why did you summon me?”_ The demon asked again, each word was laced with venom.

“Well I was hoping for an imp and-“

The demon laughed, _“why in the name of Hell would you want an imp? They’re useless little creatures that only cause misfortune.”_

“I just wanted to know I could do it! I was going to send it right back!”

Silence.

Tweek watched as the demon’s reflection disappeared from the mirror, the blonde’s returning to face him in the glass once Kreyh was completely gone.

“Wait! Come back… please?”

There was that laugh again. That menacing laugh that sent shivers down Tweek’s spine. 

This was bad.

So very, very bad.

Everything was going downhill, getting ready to crash and burn right before Tweek’s very eyes.

He never should’ve dabbled in Dark Magick.

This never would’ve happened if he would’ve just listened to Al, the Alpha of his Coven, and stayed away from it.

Because something wicked came his way and now he must face the consequences of his actions.

_“What’s in it for me?”_

Of course.

Tweek should’ve expected this to be the case.

He did summon a demon after all and some type of payment was always required for them to do your bidding.

“I- I don’t…”

Another bone chilling laugh rang in his ears. 

“What do you want?”

_“Destruction… War… the end of the world…”_

“I- I can’t do that!”

_“Aww, that’s too bad. Guess I won’t help you out then…”_

Tweek has to think quickly about the situation at hand before things spiraled even more out of hand.

Besides this demon’s request, what else could he possibly want?

Come on Tweek, think.

Think, think, think.

What else would a demon possibly want as payment?

And that was when it hit him. It was stupid, mad even, but it was certainly worth a shot.

“What about… what about me? What about my soul?”

Before him the demon manifested in a puff of smoke, pointed teeth showing as he grinned.

_”You’d sell your soul to the devil in order to get me to stay here and be your little familiar?”_

The demon leaned down, making himself eye level with the warlock.

“I’m not proud of it but yes… yes I would.”

In one swift movement, one that Tweek couldn’t even register before it was far too late, Kreyh grabbed the blonde’s hand and cut into his palm with one of his sharpened fingernails.

He turned the blonde’s hand downward, the blood pooling on his skin slowly dripping down onto the floor and into the pentagram Tweek had used to summon this beast.

He wanted to scream. Wanted to cry. His body started to tremble and he felt himself grow colder. His vision momentarily going white.

It was a horrible feeling. It was something Tweek never wanted to feel ever again in his lifetime.

He could feel his body growing weaker. He could feel himself slumping down onto the floor. 

He curled in on himself as Kreyh let go of his hand, standing above him with his arms crossed triumphantly as he sucked in a light mist that filled the room.

_“Congratulations kid, you just sold your soul to the Devil himself.”_

Before Tweek’s eyes closed completely he watched as the demon disappeared before him. His laugh lingering before it slowly invaded his mind, and his body disappearing into the darkness of his bedroom. 

_“Looking forward to working with ya kid…”_

By the Gods, what had he just done?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Creek Week Day 4!
> 
> This piece also corresponds to an ask blog I have called @divination-and-demons over on tumblr... this is just the beginning of how everything happened, check it out if you’re interested.
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this piece. 
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you.


End file.
